


Storm Under the Skin

by killjoycommander



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycommander/pseuds/killjoycommander
Summary: During a fight with Ghasts, Jesse and Petra had a fight. Things were said and Jesse feels bad.





	Storm Under the Skin

            Walking into the room, Jesse never felt more tired. The armor felt like it weighed a ton on her body and as she slowly took it off to put it on the armor stand, she felt like she could sleep for a few days. Their last adventure had them facing several Ghasts that someone had spawned had taken a toll on all of them. Letting her sword rest against the armor, she was left in only a tank top and her underwear. As she laid on the bed, something else was weighing on her. During the intense battle, she had gotten into a fight with Petra. Harsh words were spoken between the two women and they had not spoken since. She hadn’t meant those words to her girlfriend and tried to apologize but she had not want to hear it. As soon as they group had arrived back, she had walked off and Jesse hadn’t seen her since.

            Looking at her legs, she saw some bruises on her legs. Letting out a sigh, she turned to lay on her stomach and rested her head on the pillow. It was still daylight out and could hear people moving around outside. Closing her eyes, she soon fell asleep.

 

 

            Rolling over, Jesse felt something heavy and warm on her body. Opening her eyes, it was dark in the room with the exception of the candles lit in points of the bedroom. Rolling over, she saw that Petra was laying on the other side of the bed. She didn’t hear her girlfriend walk into the room at all during her deep slumber. Looking at the clock that was hanging in the frame on the wall, it was still a bit ways off until daylight. Moving some of the blankets to cover her up, she got out of the bed and quietly made her way to the bathroom. Finishing up, she walked back into the bedroom and in the dimness of the room, she could tell that Petra was laying on her back but couldn’t tell if she was still sleeping. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she was about to lay back down before she leaned over and kissed the redhead’s forehead. Finally laying down on her side, Jesse was ready to close her eyes when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her close. Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

 

            Waking up to the blinding sun in her face, Jesse buried her face but opened her eyes again when she noticed that it was Petra’s shoulder she had buried her face in. Lifting her head up, she looked up to see that she was awake and staring at the ceiling.

                        “Morning,” she spoke quietly, moving her head so she could look up at her a bit more. Petra’s eyes moved to look at her and there was a ghost of a small smile.

                        “Morning.” The silence stretched between them for what seemed like an eternity.

                        “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of said-“

                        “No, I’m sorry.” They both talked over each other before Jesse was sitting up and looking down at her.

                        “Petra, I shouldn’t of blocked that shot for you. I know you can handle yourself but I just looked over and saw it coming but I…” She  sat up and pushed some of her brown hair out of her face. “I just thought something might happen to you…” All Jesse could think about was what happened to Reuben. She couldn’t lose Petra like that. Looking down at her hands in her lap, a hand reached over and rested on top of hers.

                        “I shouldn’t of said those things to you Jesse. My temper got the best of me and… I’m sorry.” She knew how hard it was for her to say she was sorry. She knew it had taken some time to adjust that she worked with a team and not by herself. Looking up, she leaned towards the redhead and kissed her lips.

                        “Let’s try not to fight, I hate it.” The two smiled at each other as they leaned towards each other for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at descriptions. I decided to write this because I'm very excited for season two!


End file.
